


囚笼

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 搬运之前一篇约稿。穷途末路的光之战士决定任性一次，他不知道这将会付出多大的代价。





	囚笼

**Author's Note:**

> 包含皇太子ntr，异种，产卵，强迫等等情节。

×0×  
【非常遗憾......以及，对不起，然而这个星球，没有其他选择。】  
水晶幽蓝的光辉把男人的脸照出一片青白色，男人在一片浩瀚宇宙虚空中闭上疲倦的双眼，嘴角弯起，露出带着不屑的微笑。  
他曾经以为自己算是个英雄，后来明白自身对一些存在而言，不过就是一个好用的工具，而如今，没想到竟然还沦为了祭品。  
海德林具有庞大以太能量的气息开始在身边退去，他感觉得到极致纯净的以太缠绕着自己残破的身躯。  
他双手的手腕，双脚的脚腕，以及手肘，膝盖，都被绷带紧紧捆绑着，被包扎的皮肤紫红一片，里面的骨头早已经碎了，雪白的绷带上沾着泥。  
以太像死神的骨手，拖着他后退，朝向他身后的无尽绝望深渊。  
“......等等啊，海德林。”  
无法自如行动的男人动了动上下嘴皮子，他栗色的头发软绵绵的，脸上的神情几乎已经是将被屠宰的羊羔了，但猛睁开的两只眼睛却闪过一抹狡滑野狼似的绿光。  
“我愿意如你所愿，也如他所愿......但是，作为擅长创造奇迹，喜欢弑神的所谓‘光之战士’，我有个要求，希望你最好认真听一下。”

——

这是开始，这是终结。  
黑丝大被间，被世间人称为光之战士的男人下巴被垫上了纱布，因为他在手脚都被皇太子弄断后，又瞄见皇太子外出的时机，尝试用下巴硬生生拖着身体逃离皇宫，不说，还跑得挺远。  
他完全脱离了监控范围，好长一段时间没有人知道他的行踪，皇宫里的神仆们一边找人，一边用针刺自己的脸自我惩戒，未长成的幼龙们漫天嗥叫，尖锐刺耳的声波杀死了住在附近针叶林间太偏里面的好几个凡人。一时之间，皇宫和林场四处妖魔乱舞，天上满是新神幼体，地上满是整张脸遍布血珠的黑衣神仆，要是光之战士今年贵庚5岁，恐怕就算被活捉回来也得当场吓死。  
幸而，皇太子回来时，神龙在感知范围的边缘找到了蜷曲在冷澈溪流边的男人。现在尽管才刚入秋，加雷马国境内却已经非常寒冷。男人在草地上瑟瑟发抖，长期的折磨伤害了他的身体和忍耐力。  
皇太子舒展开遮天蔽月的双翼，从天而降擒获了他，把他抱回床上，一路上神龙巨大的尾巴在皇宫大殿的洁白地板上拖过，留下几抹猩红，是不知名字的许多亡者死前的遗留。神仆们习以为常的取水清理大殿，随后在寝殿外跪下来请罪。  
芝诺斯给绕住他的光之战士整颗脑袋的纱布绑了一个死结，他只会打这种结。然后他温柔地搔了一下男人的唇角，结实小腹下那根已经深入男人内脏深处的暗红产卵器，又热情洋溢的在男人内脏深处排出了好一堆新卵。  
半成熟的龙卵比鸡蛋还小一些，被极粘稠的浓白液体保护着，在母体着床。  
它们大约三四天就能孵化，母体的腹部会被撑到不能弯腰的程度，布满疙瘩的外壳会持续发热刺激母体的媚肉，迫得它们的母体——那被帝国科技和异神之力联合改造过头的可怜身体持续高潮喷水，顺利把它们生产出来。  
光之战士的手脚冰凉的散落在芝诺斯身上，他看见自己的腹部又一次像被吹气的皮球一样涨起来，皱着眉，只不过那双眼睛倒比先前几个月有神了一些。  
芝诺斯舔他的耳朵，他发抖，被芝诺斯抱起来，产卵器在他股间出现，缓缓离开他身体，整条湿漉漉有成年帝国男子手臂粗的异形性具，依然硬挺着。  
异形的神的性器。  
男人的身体空了出来，虽然腹中粘满了卵，不过股间那潮湿的小洞一张一合，像是还在渴望被粗大性器蹂躏。  
芝诺斯用手托起男人的脸颊，逼迫他看向大床正前方蹲伏着的巨形黑影，那是两条少年期的怪龙。这两条龙没有人形，外表酷似神龙，狰狞异常。  
“按出生的顺序算，左边是1000，右边是1001。”芝诺斯亲了一下光之战士的唇瓣。“是你产下的孩子，你该和孩子们好好亲热一下了，免得总想不负责任。”  
光之战士抬了抬眼皮，看见两条小龙来到床边，芝诺斯又把他的双腿拉开了一些，他有不好的预感。  
左边的小龙先飞到床上，大概担心自己庞大的身躯把大床压塌，它没有选择伏在光之战士身上。它在这有数十米高的太子寝宫里扑腾着双翼，在尾骨前，两根阳物已经硬着许久，肿胀成鲜红色，被两个小孔不断分泌出来的淫水弄得亮晶晶的。  
这就是他先前被迫产下来的蛮神幼体，竟然已经成长到这种程度了。光之战士大脑一瞬间空白，因为芝诺斯竟然托起了他的双臀，同时小龙的尾巴沉下，两根阳物在他的肉穴外滑了两次，就找准了进入的角度。  
没有办法反抗的，甚至连接受现实都做不到，肉穴同时吞进了两根小龙的阳物，布满肉刺的巨大蕈头勾住肠肉，卡死在里面。  
小龙舒服得嚎叫，开始热烈暴动，尾巴顺势卷上被操得翻白眼的光之战士的腰。但是上捞的动作被扣住母体腿根的芝诺斯制止了。小龙被父亲带着杀意的眼神吓到，阳物上密布的肉刺急急刮过母体的媚肉，在母体高潮的痉挛中委屈的缩回了尾巴。  
光之战士在高潮里哭了，他曾经在被皇太子侵犯时都没有哭，他上一次哭泣还是发现自己竟然产下了神龙的卵的时候。  
他反复喊着芝诺斯的名字，脸上全是憎恨和绝望。他没有质问芝诺斯为什么在逼迫他繁衍神的后代之后，还让后代奸污自己。因为他知道没有意义。  
皇太子从来纯粹而残忍，执着且疯狂。  
皇太子轻笑着，舔他的脸，吻他的眼睛，跟他说话。  
“我们已经进入发情期的孩子总共两千五百，你可真是了不起的母亲啊。从现在开始，让他们每天陪你玩乐吧。”  
等身上的小龙高潮释放出来，比芝诺斯的卵堆容易承受的高温精液填满了男人的肚子，第二条小龙已经迫不及待要插入了。  
第二条之后会有第三条，直到第两千五百条之后仍然不会是结束，那时候新的卵早已孵化，此时的幼龙也已成群发育成熟。  
光之战士两条腿软绵绵的分开，他的哭声极像是悲鸣，又像是自嘲的疯狂大笑，他就这样再次被两根陌生阳物同时进入，整个人已经完全是性交的祭器。  
芝诺斯欣赏着他的绝望和眼泪，继续吻他的脸，几乎是贪婪的舔舐着他脸上的泪水。  
“我可爱的，可怜的挚友啊，你在决定和海德林做交易的时候，有想过现在的下场吗？”  
光之战士的哭声停下了，他双眼圆睁，身体颤动起来。

x1x  
奥尔什方在噩梦中惊醒，他在床上坐了起来，全身的肌肉颤抖着，汗水淋漓。腿间的阳物坚硬得如一杆铁枪，恍然不知已经挺立了多久。  
帐篷外，天际一片漆黑，浓云浑浊成一片，看来黎明尚远。奥尔什方低下头，看向正压在他腰间的温暖的重量。是一颗灰栗色的脑袋，是他最棒的挚友，是他的光......奥尔什方的心里柔软了，他看着被世人称作光之战士的男人垫着他的腰，无知无觉的闭着眼睛，他小心翼翼地去触碰那些发尖，在心里默念着饱含爱意的称呼，庆幸自己没弄醒这个人。  
他该去雪地取些冰水冷静一下，腿间的性器热得快要烧毁脑子里所剩无几的理智。尤其是在做了那种梦之后......不知为何，竟然是一个陌生的金发异形男子在玷污他的光的梦。  
尽管不过是一场梦罢了，奥尔什方不明白为什么他的心脏抽痛不已。他无法不对那些画面耿耿于怀，梦里的一切，都清晰得像是他在现场亲眼所见：他可爱的光那销魂的肉体被男人狰狞的邪恶性器进入，侵犯身体内部，在男人拔出来之后，还有无数的龙，成千上万，它们包围了他的光，用奇异的分叉性器蹭得他的光满身白汁，它们也在他里面喷洒，注入了很多东西，把结实的小腹都撑了起来。  
那样的画面，让他心脏抽痛，腹下阳物也因炽热肿胀而痛。  
他的光赤裸的身体在被抽插时，散发出一股让人迷醉的甜香味，让他很想靠近过去，或许，也伏下去。  
他闭上眼睛。  
无论如何，不能拿熟睡的冒险者舒缓欲望，也不能弄醒他。  
他只得打消念头，重新躺回床上，他忍不住把手放在男人的颈间，大动脉的位置。  
光之战士下巴动了一下，在熟睡中安心的给他露出柔软的脖子。  
这一点小满足，弄得奥尔什方的身体更热了。  
*  
库尔扎斯地区长期天气恶劣，灰蒙蒙的天空总使得人心情压抑，这天早上是难得看见太阳。  
男人在清早就醒来了，他睁眼时发现自己把奥尔什方的肚子当成枕头垫了整夜，不由得尴尬起来。  
他静悄悄的爬起床，穿上厚毡衣服，戴上毛皮帽子，最后拎起巨斧。这是一把锋利得可以把这世间一切的新神和旧神一同砍成两半的战斧，他打算去砍伐一些附近盛产的雪松木用来做柴火，可以用来煮熟小麦和昨天搅拌好的鱼泥。  
他想起了昨天半夜，昨晚天际的群星又冷又远，他在奥尔什方的坟前领回了他的挚友。那时蓝发的精灵赤身裸体站立在冰天雪地里，双眼迷蒙，整个人白得似乎在发光。  
精灵一开始不记得自己的名字，他走过去搭住精灵的肩膀，看着那双懵懂空白的眼睛慢慢出现光亮，像是黯淡星光的投影。荒野本来阒无人声，直到精灵开始不住呢喃他的名字，还有“光......我的光”。他搀扶着精灵比他高大不少的沉重身子，费了些力气才把他拖出神意之地，来到林间。  
这里离巨龙首只有不到两小时的脚程了。  
巨龙首现在的负责人是埃马内兰，他在光之战士心目中是一个尚未成熟的小少爷。但他没打算直接把奥尔什方带去伊修加德圣座。  
要是把奥尔什方带过去，到傍晚时分，他们大概刚通过大审门不久......可是，他很担心。因为一旦到了黄昏，他的身体就会出现异常。  
是他为了现在的幸福必须承受的代价......  
到那时候他会没办法聚精会神，要是藏不住奥尔什方的脸，就难避免猝不及防的轰动，他也会无法跟挚友解释自己身体的情况。  
真是麻烦。要是那种样子被人看见了......不如死了痛快。  
男人头疼的思虑着，他低头看一眼自己的手——很好，指尖暂时不像要消失的样子，他接下来的几天应该能平安无事。——他喘口气，动身往帐篷外走。然后在鼻尖快要碰到外面风雪的时候，他的手被紧紧抓住。  
他回头，露出笑容道：“早上好，感觉怎么样？”  
“太棒......太美妙了！”  
这个精灵肯定是刚刚从床上起来的，不过那头蓝发却笔直顺滑得一丝不苟。他紧握住男人的手臂，居高临下的眼神锁定他的光：“金色的晨光映照在你美丽的肉体上，我曾经梦到过像这样诱惑的画面许多次。”  
男人有些吃惊，他察觉到自己居然开始对挚友一向过于热切的话语感到陌生了。  
不知不觉，他们已经分离了太久。  
他不禁苦笑，有点伤感的说道：“以后我会留在你身边。”  
“请你务必如此。”  
和男人轻飘飘的口吻不一样，精灵神情严肃，“现在我的位置想必已经有他人替代。所以，从今以后我会寸步不离的在你身旁守护你，绝不食言。”  
“我会给你找回你的位置。你的兄弟尊敬你，你父亲也会非常高兴的。还有艾默里克，他一定很惊喜。”  
男人说罢，想快步往帐篷外走去，却发现自己的手臂还是被紧紧抓住，他一向前走，后面的力道把他拉了回去。  
精灵很可能压根儿没听他的话，只是执着又贪婪的在背后抱住他，嗅了一下他的脖子。  
　　精灵闻到了，他的光身上的确是有些甜香味，很甜蜜，像是加热了的蜂蜜牛奶。  
他腹中莫名饥饿起来，下身难耐了整夜的硬棒本来稍微平复了一些，现在又再次硬挺。  
男人有些呆，他下意识迁就了奥尔什方，现在他感觉屁股缝的位置被什么东西顶着。  
“......我挚爱的友人，你还是快回床上去吧。”  
奥尔什方的声音有些奇怪。  
精灵自己也察觉到了。是因为他的光身上的甜香......他应该离开这个帐篷了，欲望如毒火，烧得他眼前发红，他太渴望压在他的光身上撕开他的衣服，痛痛快快的进入美妙的身体里大块朵颐了。  
已经被淫欲折磨了整晚，他饥渴得几乎快要就这样射到睡袍上。  
但另一方面，尽管他从来对光之战士抱有情欲，他也察觉到这种随甜香而来的欲念来头可疑，如那梦境一样诡异古怪。  
他莫名为一个梦境心疼不已，连他的光扛起战斧独自离开的背影也让他感到不安  
他因而有所顾忌，担心不加思虑的行动会伤害到这个美丽的人类。  
“......我不在的时间里，你一定很累了吧。烧热水也好，做早餐也好，这种事情我来就可以了。我是个骑士，很擅长做这种事情。”  
光之战士被他的挚友推到床上，还亲吻了一下额头。  
　　男人还是在发呆。他感觉到哪里不对劲，又想不出是哪里不对劲。  
男性这种生物早上勃起倒不是稀奇的事情。  
他决定不多想。因为发呆错过了拒绝的时机，精灵已经消失在林间。他决定向后朝一堆毡被和毛皮倒下去，睡了一个回笼觉，把多余的想法清空。  
他睡着了，于是自然无法知道，当奥尔什方到雪杉林中取柴火回来煮熟鱼粥，在为了调出合适的味道而试食了一小口时，精灵脸上的表情渐渐消失。  
他低头看着勺子里的食物，舔舔嘴唇，食物的味道像泡软的白纸。  
没过多久，男人又醒过来，他和精灵一起分食了一铁锅的粥。粥很美味，他的精灵挚友在他面前微笑着，热切地表达想要知道他这段时间以来的冒险的欲望，没有表现出任何异样。  
*  
快中午的时候，光之战士拆掉帐篷，压缩好了一堆物件的以太，把它们缩小收拾进背包里。随后他又从包里翻出一套完整的雪白骑士铠甲，连同长剑和盾一起递到奥尔什方手上。  
“这一套是我在远东旅行的时候弄到的，幻象投影过，嘛，总之觉得很适合你。”也比你以前那一身坚固的多。  
男人不好意思的摸了摸自己的短发，在奥尔什方眼里，他就像只毛发蓬松的小猫一样可爱。  
总是自个儿到处远行的小猫会送他礼物了。精灵激动不已的收下了装备，并且很大方的直接在没来得及转过身去的挚友面前脱下睡袍换上。光之战士反应十分敏捷，于是他没看见精灵胯下那根清早在林子里回忆着昨夜梦境用手发泄了一次，现在又再度向上翘的硕大欲望。  
当他转回去，看见精灵正在咬起白手套，精灵那身穿雪白铠甲，手搭在腰间佩剑上，如此站立在银白世界之间那清纯模样，让他不由得有些恍惚。  
他由衷赞美道：“在这个世界上，只有你会让我想到圣骑士这个词。”  
他低头又在背包翻了一通，在底部扯出一块皱巴巴的破烂白布。是他以前在乌尔达哈修习裁衣时用剩下的料子。他踮起脚，把白布披到精灵的身上，遮住那张俊美端正的脸。  
雪风卷起袍子的末端，破布化为羽翼向碧空飞扬。  
男人满意地点点头。“好了，我们现在先回巨龙首吧。”  
奥尔什方注视着男人的脸，着迷地颔首。随后他注意到自己的脑子一空，疑惑问道：“巨龙......首？”  
“嗯，现在是埃马内兰在管那里。”  
男人以为他是有所顾虑，安慰道：“没关系的，那小子比当年成熟不少了，我们先私下见他，再商量其他的事情。”  
奥尔什方看着男人，搜索了一下记忆，脑海里模糊浮现出巨龙首灰色的轮廓。他再费劲去想，没想起“艾马那兰”是什么人。  
但是面前的人这么可爱，肉体如此诱人，他不愿再去思考别的了。反正待在他的光身边就好，他乖乖点头。  
“好，我们去巨龙首。”他微笑道。  
*  
傍晚将近。雪之家。  
埃马内兰站在石头房间的墙角嗫嚅着破碎呆滞的傻话，他本不至于如此失态，但是奥诺鲁瓦前几日外出办事去了。他的小跟班临走前千叮万嘱，详细告诉他许多处事方法，不巧的是，其中并没有“光之战士带似乎是死而复生了的二哥回来了，应该怎么应对好”这条。  
“......要是直接把他带到人前，我担心会有不好的传言，也怕他被心术不正的家伙利用。我知道想找空子扳倒你们家和艾默里克那家伙的混球其实不少。”  
光之战士抱臂坐在椅子上，奥尔什方没有入座，而是像护卫骑士一般在他身后站着，不动声色地观察了整个房间。他拿起埃马内兰倒给两人的热茶，先小呷了一口，才把茶递给男人。  
男人看不见身后，埃马内兰看见了，不过他脑子一团乱，什么都没想。  
“这个......你.....他......怎么会......我......”他惊吓过度，一开口就发现自己在重复着无意义的字词，突然有点气恼自个儿，想扇自己一巴掌。  
“所以我想最好暂时把他放在你这里，我先去城里找艾默里克商量。”  
光之战士把他一塌糊涂的模样看在眼里，他假装没看出来，不管怎么样，他交代的这点小事，就算埃马内兰一个人也能做好。  
“你只要照顾好他，别让其他人看见他的脸就行了。我顶多隔天就回。”  
他心里计算着时间，他进来的时候太阳偏西，黄昏快到了。黄昏，古籍传说里的逢魔之时，对他来说，也是不祥的时刻。他脸上不动声色，心里却是急躁起来。  
“......你要把我留在这里？”  
后面传来奥尔什方的声音，光之战士心急想走，没仔细听里面是什么感情，随意“嗯”了一声。  
“你留在这里，埃马内兰会给你准备需要的东西。”  
“你看起来很着急。”  
“我没有着急，我在想事情。”  
男人擅长把真话假话混合起来撒谎。他站起来提起战斧，眼神扫过兄弟俩，露出爽朗的笑容。“你们都是有本事的人，我不会太担心你们的。”  
他挥手道别，快步走出门外。  
刚踩上雪地时，天空尚且苍蓝发白，但是还没走进树林边缘，妖异的金色夕照已经遍布大地。  
天上的异光如妖异火舌烧灼着身体，男人试着再走出几步，结果还是再也抬不起虚软的腿。他把战斧当作拐杖，勉强支撑起身子，没有摔倒在雪里。  
天地寂寥，寒风凛冽，他在赤金色的魔性晚霞下无处可逃。他的脸上，身上都沾满雪花，红晕静悄悄爬到了耳根上，全身都在滚烫流汗。  
奥尔什方走到男人身后时，看见的就是这样的画面：刚刚在屋子里还气定神闲的男人在树下抱着战斧的把手，竟然在颤抖着啜泣，他捂住脸，双膝跪在雪上，裤子湿透了。  
浓烈的甜香味汹涌而来，像是巨浪当头拍下。奥尔什方近乎全身都沐浴在令他迷醉的浓香里，脑子都胀痛起来。  
......必须要侵犯他。无论如何，必须要撕开他的衣服，插进他的身体里，要是他挣扎就紧紧抱住他......要射在他里面！  
愧疚感比欲望更澎湃，奥尔什方几乎不敢置信，他的光显然正挣扎在痛苦当中，他却疯狂的想要和他做爱。  
×  
擅长忍耐是骑士的美德之一，而他心里的爱意不容许他转移视线。  
于是精灵看见了微细的异样，一丝丝扭曲的光线环绕在光之战士身边，他眯起眼睛，端详着，直到确信那是一段失去形状的错乱空间。  
他一步一步的走近他的光，铠甲使得他在雪里陷入很深，他伸手去触碰男人，后者突然像是受惊的狼狗一样咧开嘴低吼一声，猛跳起来旋身回扑。只可惜狼狗太虚弱了，爪子抬不起来，毛茸茸的脑袋压到他的胸甲上，看起来只不过是扑进他的怀里。  
奥尔什方左手按住男人的后脑勺，右手伸进男人腋下，把他扶起来。  
男人缓慢抬起头，只不过是这样一个动作，就艰难得像耗尽了这颤抖身体里残余的所有力气。奥尔什方低头看他的脸，他见这张脸完全是湿透的，不止是汗水，眼泪也在流淌下来。  
他的光在哭着......  
“呃啊.....呜......啊......是，你走开，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
光之战士突然大叫起来，不知何故，这声音凄惨得让人心里发怵。  
他的光的双眸颤动，目光散乱没有焦点，似乎看见了并非尘世的景象，而那景象无比骇人。  
奥尔什方的胸甲上传来好几道力不从心的推力，他低头，看见他的光的手掌在推开他时，好几次整个陷入了他的胸甲里，腕骨也变得透明，像幽灵的手一样没入金属当中。  
他默然把这一切收在眼里，右手穿过男人的腋下伸到背后，开始用上力气，牢固地把男人锁在自己怀里。  
光之战士还在徒劳无功地挣扎，奥尔什方把身体向前压，用自己的身体把男人困在他和雪地之间。  
“不用害怕了，是我，我在这里。”  
奥尔什方的声音坚定清寒，仿佛能切断金石。他的双臂像镣铐一样把光之战士的身体锁死。  
“我明白了，你一定知道我在你身上闻到的香味是怎么回事，我的梦境又是怎么回事。”  
他低头亲吻光之战士头顶的发旋，“在你能给我解释这一切之前，我会抱着你。”  
*  
似乎听见了声音，散落在了遥远的地方。  
男人睁大眼睛，在他的眼里现实的雪原冻土烟消云散，两眸映出一座气度恢宏的宫殿，雪白的圆柱高得仿佛能刺入云端，满天是金霞璀璨，把纯白的建筑也染成了陈旧发黄的模样。  
头很痛，他伸手抱住头，但是身后有人抓住了他的手。他眼睛睁大，下意识拼命挣开拘束，后面的人没有勉强，从善如流的放开了他。他连忙向前跑，可是两腿却像煮熟的面条，他两步没跑出去就跪到地上。  
还能跑......还能跑......  
男人踉跄着，近乎是向前爬。恐慌占据了他狂跳的心脏，他知道他其实不用慌，他现在不在那里了，一切只不过是黄昏时分暂时的连结，芝诺斯抓不住他......  
还能跑......快向前......还能跑......  
胸口的噪音让本来就已经疼得要爆炸的头更加痛了，泪水从两眼流出来，下体也在流水，他不想仔细去确认自己的状况，一直以来都是这样，人这种生物要是把一些事情看得太清楚，就会没法忍耐下去。  
然后他的动作僵住了，就像失去动力源的机器人，就像有一把尖刀刺进了机器人的动力源当中。他还是不想低头去看自己的状况，可是占据了黏滑的股间深处那根火热的肉棒，那熟悉的“尖刀”的抽动，已经告诉了他所有。  
他继续向前爬，每爬出半步，身后的人就把他拖回去，再爬出半步，又被拖回去，光滑的地板上留下十指摩擦过的印子，他几乎等于是在自己用肠子摩擦奸淫自己的东西。  
他瘫软下去，律动，无休无止。  
“呜......呜啊啊啊啊......”  
他乖巧了一段时间，最终还是疯狂挣动起来，可是下半身一如既往的被钳制着纹丝不动，有隆起的一段，有成年帝国人拳头大的东西，正在钻进肠子深处，他又在被产卵了。  
男人捂住脸，加雷马帝国的实验室改造过他的身体，让他的肠道比女人的阴道更潮湿，敏感处更多。过度的快感和无法抵抗的苦难烧得他无声痛哭。  
他残余的神智告诉他情况有些不对劲，可是他现在无法思考更多，肠道里数十倍多于正常人的敏感点正被一段又一段的神卵无情撑开，全力碾压，摩擦。透明的水液在地板上积了一大片。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
噩梦的声音在身后响起，他的脸被近乎温柔地抚摸着。  
“我的挚友以为能跟我耍小聪明，他有想过后果会是什么吗？”  
*  
每日都要熬过这样的时间，但只要熬过去就没事了。  
从噩梦挣脱出来时，男人整个人都虚脱了。他在夹雪的晚风里不住流汗，睁开眼睛只能看见混沌一片。眼睛前全是泪水。  
他无力的气恼，因为他发现自己已经开始习惯。他摇晃一下脑袋，像往常一样，试图撑起身体。  
他要尽快起程，在新的黄昏到来之前，他必须已经在伊修加德办好了事情，并且在忘忧骑士亭开了房间。他要反锁上门，扣紧窗户，躺在不算舒适的木板床上咬牙忍受一切。  
芝诺斯......神龙，那个怪物，说了奇怪的话，那句话简直像是对身在此处的他说的一样......男人已经不知道怎么回事了，他很担心，难道他甚至坚持不到把奥尔什方安置妥当之后吗？  
他预感事情脱离了轨道。这个星球的大部分地区尚且在海德林的加护下，就算芝诺斯察觉到他躲在这里，现在也没法亲自来这里逮他。可芝诺斯已经是蛮神了，身份又是皇太子，想抓他还是能有很多办法。  
男人忧心忡忡，又正虚弱着，于是过了好一会儿才发现自己爬不起来不是因为身体里没有力气。  
他用力眨掉遮挡视线的眼泪，抬起头，模糊看见蓝发精灵近在咫尺的专注眼神。  
那一瞬间，男人受到的惊吓几乎接近初次生产蛮神幼子那会儿。  
他嘴唇张合，呼吸急促，一下子想不到该怎么把自己的异状蒙混过关，惊慌得手脚冰冷。  
精灵握住他的手，表情看上去没有任何异样。  
他开心地说道：“太棒了，看来你终于醒了过来！我们先回去吧，你很需要暖暖身子，喝些滋补的热汤。”  
男人僵硬了一下，他见奥尔什方似乎没打算深究，精灵直起身子，开始从他身上爬起来。他内心一阵劫后余生的轻松。  
“我很好......只是有点头晕，不过现在要赶时间，我得走了。”  
男人挤出一点笑容，摇了摇头，拒绝精灵的好意。  
精灵颔首，向他伸出手，男人抓住他的手腕爬起来，顺口道：“谢谢......”  
他话音刚落，膝盖就受到一阵压力。他仍然很虚弱，于是直接单膝跪到雪上，他愣住了，随即两条大腿的内侧被精灵强行插进来的膝盖挤开。  
腿间突然有被凉风吹打的触感，他呆滞低下头，看见他挚友持剑的手在他胯下。雪白的利刃划过他的股间和阳物前端，流畅切割开布料，却没伤到皮肤丝毫。  
奥尔什方抽回剑，在光之战士眼前舔了一下剑上沾染的津液。  
......果然如他所料，无比香甜。  
“奥尔什方.....”他的光仍然在发愣，双眼纯净又无辜。“你......”  
精灵忍不住想要吻他的眼睛。他也这么做了。他把他的光推到地上，亲吻上去，同时手伸进男人割开的裂缝里，抚摸里面的粘液，找到那可爱的股间入口。  
那里果然正饥渴的一张一合。  
“不用害怕，只是，要是我能像那个男人一样满足你，你会跟我说出真相吗？”  
他直接把手指捅进去，两根手指在小穴里进进出出，非常轻松。  
“......能进到你销魂噬骨的肉体内部，荣幸之至。”

光之战士想不明白这究竟是什么状况，他的思考完全错乱了，精灵在他面前解下腰带......那极长的阳物在风雪里也热量惊人，硬挺得发指。他看着这情形，脑子里糊成一团。  
他突然想起奥尔什方是复生的死者。海德林警告过他，人类绝不该在两界来去自如，它可以实现他的愿望，但触碰神的领域必然会有代价.....如今构成他的挚友的以太不会是普通生者的以太。  
难怪......难怪，这么冷都硬得起来......  
他潜意识想要逃避现实，直到那显然不比芝诺斯的产卵器好应付的东西碰到他潮湿的股间，他才猛然惊醒。他连忙后退，可是没有力气而且还在发情的身体被精灵轻松用单手按住。他很快就明白自己逃跑无门，精灵的阳物还在往下体塞进去，他的穴口已经感觉到涨了。  
男人心中凄凉。不是因为他抗拒被精灵插入，而是正相反。他下体湿成这样，自然不会是没有兴致，事实上他近乎发疯的希望有根肉棒冲进去搅上半天。  
可是......这个精灵是他的挚友啊。  
“你会后悔的......”  
男人叹出来的一口气，被精灵的凿入撞得断断续续。  
“......我会告诉你一切，先停手吧......奥尔什方，你的以太混乱了。海德林告诉过我，你回到这个世界的时候，灵魂里肯定会混入那边的杂质......”  
精灵眯起眼睛，他生前的记忆很不完整，几乎只是一堆残缺的碎片。碎片堆中几乎都是正被他压在身下的这个男人，他记得他是他最重要的光，他愿意用性命去守护的人。  
在他所剩无几的生前记忆里，他一直密切关注这个男人诱人的身体，最渴望的事情是和这个男人共度良宵。可是男人是个冒险者，总是来来去去，要不是遭人嫁祸受王国通缉，不然不会在他身边久留。  
但现在他们这么接近，奥尔什方想不明白后悔这个词是什么了。他脑子里有璀璨盛大的烟花炸开，头皮发麻，他确信，这是他生前和死后第一次体会到了如此无上的喜悦。  
先前在浓香中强忍着欲望抱着男人的时候，他就看出来他的光已经湿得不行了，所以他这次毫不犹豫直接插了进去。可是男人在被进入之后，又满脸痛苦，说着犯傻的话。  
他想更正他的光错误的想法，他不记得多少生前的事情，但他的身体告诉他，把性器刺进这具可爱肉体里，绝对是他一生做过最正确的事情之一。不过他想了想，张口说出来的是另外一句话：“你是说我的复活，跟你和.....海德林有关？”  
他原本其实对其他所有事情都没什么兴趣，只要能守在他的光身边，他就满足了。他仍然往男人体内深处插进去，性器在男人体内磨蹭，听着男人的喘息里带着哭音，两个人的交合处湿得不住冒水......这样的满足感，竟然使得在腹中盘桓了整天的强烈饥饿消失了，就像香甜的温牛奶慢慢撑在腹部。  
他恍然感觉到一股温暖的力量在体内深处涌出，他不知道这是什么力量，但他明白早该拥有这种力量的，只是，他一直以来太饿，太虚弱了。他需要在他的光身上汲取到更多。  
“别动，不要用力了......”  
忍不住闷头在柔软的内腔里全力冲刺了好一会儿，精灵的理智才回来了些许，能听清男人已经脱力了的求饶。  
“你，你先别动......”光之战士没注意他这话根本就是“等一下可以继续做下去” 的意思。他装可怜：“奥尔什方，你这样我说不了话了.....”  
精灵停下来。“快说吧。”  
肿胀的阳物在体内一跳一跳，随时准备暴动喷射的样子。光之战士脸上肌肉抽搐，他想向后靠到树干上，可是奥尔什方抱着他，没有拔出去的意思。他只能去做选择：要么努力用一条腿以古怪的姿势站着，要么把身体的重量完全交给奥尔什方，那样等于是放任自己被钉到阳物上。  
他自暴自弃的任由自己被插穿了——反正本来也差不多。他不想再折腾了，他赶时间，艾默里克可是大忙人，他必须要尽早到伊修加德圣座，否则一切难按照计划来。  
“没错......我和这个星球做交易，所以你才会回来。对不起，我知道我不该做这种蠢事。我只是，做梦都想要你回来。”  
这样的话说出口比想象中容易，光之战士的肌肉紧绷。他知道就算在和抱着他的人做爱，就算是坦白，现在也不是放松的时候，事实上恰恰相反。  
“所以你付出了代价......你付出的代价，和我梦里看见的金发帝国人有关，对吗？”  
他听见精灵温柔的问他。好像体内那根不愿拔出去的粗大性器只是他幻觉一样。  
——竟然梦到了芝诺斯。  
光之战士头皮发麻，他几乎可以肯定奥尔什方做的是什么梦。他再见完全复活的芝诺斯后，芝诺斯打败了他，然后几乎就只会对他做唯一一件事情......  
某方面来说，芝诺斯从一个冷血战斗狂疯子变成执着的视他为唯一有价值的“配偶”的新神，也是所谓的，“跨越生死，触碰神的领域”的下场吧。  
“......那个男人是芝诺斯，加雷马帝国的皇太子，你大概听说过他。他被加雷马人视为天才，哈，没半点用在好的地方。”  
“我看见的他不是人类。”  
“他曾经把自己变成蛮神和我打了一场，我赢了，他输不起自杀了。”  
毕竟遭受了长期悲惨折磨，光之战士胸口始终郁结着一股怨气，干脆适当修饰了一下过去的故事。“......结果没死成，无影也混进来，弄得一团乱。最后他长本事了，拿回了身体，变成了比之前更可怕的蛮神。一般的蛮神我能杀掉，但他是新种，超越规则，突破常识，是连星球都畏惧的怪胎。我毕竟不是神，然而神也畏惧着他。”  
光之战士叹气道：“之前的迦楼罗，泰坦......索菲娅，罗波那，拉克希米......他们都是应生灵的愿望而生的蛮神，打倒就行了。但是芝诺斯的神龙不一样，他拥有旧神没有的繁殖能力。他像龙族，然而却是神衹。这个星球上的上古龙族也大多凋零，神龙不仅超越他们，拥有神力，且在全盛期，能不断变强，产下成千上万的后代。神本身是完美的，所以他是单体繁殖，他的后代是他的复制品，也是他的傀儡，一旦他死亡后的新躯壳。”  
奥尔什方看着他的光的眼睛，他没有从其中看见惧意，只是，有深深的疲倦。  
在他没有看见的地方，他的光经历了些什么。  
“这个星球和旧神必然会畏惧那个芝诺斯吧。”  
“恐惧是好东西，无论对谁来说都是。”男人轻笑起来。“所以不管我提多离谱的要求，它都会答应。能再看见你，对我来说就像做梦一样。”  
光之战士抬头看奥尔什方一眼，见精灵在认真倾听，脑子快速闪过复数的诡计。  
“所以说没事的，只是以太混乱了而已，一切都已经结束了。你在这里，我在这里，就是证明。”  
顶着精灵似乎能刺痛自己的严肃眼神，他一口咬定：“我杀了神龙，作为谢礼，海德林把你还给了我。”  
×  
粗大的苍白肉棒长度接近成年人的小臂，每一次从穴口里抽出布满青筋的一大半段，都带出大量透明半白的汁水。  
肉棒已经不知疲倦的进出了甬道大半夜，光之战士目光涣散，只会大张着双腿，双手抓紧床单。  
奥尔什方不愿轻易放他走。在雪地里他被精灵内射了一次，然后精灵抱起他脱力的身体，把他带回了巨龙首。光之战士那时候快说不出话了，太过敏感的甬道被复生死者以太浓度极高的精液灌溉，刺激得他眼前阵阵发黑。  
对被改造过的敏感肠道，装满了有极强刺激性的滚烫精液，精液还随着精灵的步伐在体内摇晃。不要说严词拒绝，光之战士一路上几乎是半昏迷的状态。他习惯性压抑呻吟，结果在旁人眼里看不出异样，没有人救他。  
埃马内兰在晚上送饭的时候，见他二哥站在门后，和颜悦色的说光之战士吃坏了东西闹肚子要休息两日，连忙点头说下次会弄些药来就跑开了。  
埃马内兰其实本来没这么怯懦，可是在这个奥尔什方身上，他感觉到某种被温情蒙蔽双眼的光之战士察觉不了的东西。那是人类最原始古老的本能，他只要凝视奥尔什方稍长一段时间就会颤抖起来。  
这样不应该。那是他的二哥，巨龙首的前任负责人。可是，他又不禁想到那些恐怖故事，比方说一对老夫妻借用超乎自然的力量复活了意外逝世的儿子，儿子变成了魔鬼，夜半在屋外敲门。  
好可怕......应该不会是那样的吧......不管怎样，交给光之战士就好了。那个人什么都做得到。  
埃马内兰晚上用被子蒙住头，一边发抖一边这样安慰自己。  
光之战士整晚都不清醒，他做了很多错乱破碎的梦，因为他不断昏过去又被干得醒过来。精灵好像不知疲倦，他一次次的榨干光之战士体内好不容易恢复了一些的精力。  
奥尔什方也感觉到自己的异样。他在清晨清洗时看着镜子，镜子里的瘦高精灵外表上绝对是一个高洁的骑士。骑士谦卑有礼的姿态和精灵的优雅刻入了这具身体的骨子里。  
但如今在这本应死去的皮囊之下的是什么东西？昨夜的晚饭他依然尝不出味道。勉强吃了小半碗，就找了个墙角把饭和早上的鱼粥一起吐出来了。他把呕吐物埋到雪下，看见那些东西和他吃进去的时候一样。  
凡间的食物已经跟他无关。只有吮吸他的光身上的甜香，和他的光保持肉体上的联结，才能使得他饱足。  
他像一个饥饿了许久的凶狼，把光之战士的屁股都要捅烂了。光之战士肚子胀得老高，昏过去又醒过来，要死要活的被操了一天一夜，总算有空子清醒过来。  
是黄昏又到了，不吉的温暖余晖洒在雪白的枕头上。光之战士余光瞥见时，懵了一下，接着被吓得立即开始冒冷汗。  
他睁圆眼睛看向正分开他两条腿，在他体内注入着精水的精灵，他第一次来得及惊愕，怎么也想不明白，为什么事情竟然发展成这种样子。  
他和他的挚友正在做爱，他向他坦白了许多事情，幸好也隐瞒了重要的部分。  
然后他挣扎起来，因为他的身体开始发烫，体内抽动着的东西在变大......  
是芝诺斯的产卵器，每逢黄昏，他和远在加雷马的分身的以太共鸣，使得时空发生纠缠，这样就等于他和奥尔什方的阴茎同时在他屁股里了。  
他惨叫，在床上如中邪的人一样扭动身体。奥尔什方压得他完全爬不起来。  
他失去理智了，本来就高度敏感的肠壁在重合时是双倍的敏感，而两根能让人发疯的肉棒同时在操弄着他......换作任何一个普通人或许都会在这个时刻疯掉，光之战士的精神坚韧如铁，但也一时两眼发红，体内插着根东西就要翻身往床下跑。  
那一瞬间，奥尔什方看见了仿佛幻象一样怪异的画面。他的光的身体仍然被他压制着不动，而灵魂一样的透明人影分裂成了好几个破碎扭曲的形状，在身体之外扭动，往床的两边爬去，就像是灵魂挣出了身体，也像是湖水颤动时受到牵连的月亮倒影。  
奥尔什方隐约明白了什么。他伸手去触碰那因痛苦而颤抖的灵魂，感觉到这天存储到他体内的温暖能量自腹下流出，汇聚到手心，他看着自己的手掌散发出清淡的微光，光芒轻柔的把痛苦的灵魂送回了肉体里。  
灵魂被他触碰，像受惊的小鸟一样发起抖来，但还是乖顺的任由他，直到重新与已经满脸泪水的身体重合。  
周遭以太的流动平缓了下来。  
“我在想，那个男人是不是正在那边对你做着和我一样的事情。”  
精灵比往时清冷许多的说话口吻，让艰难找回些许神智的光之战士背后一阵阵发冷。  
他试着爬起来，体内仍然塞着精灵粗长的性器，让他的腰有些僵硬。不过他管不了那么多了。他近乎是瞪着窗外，雪地正被金黄照耀，一轮红日正在缓缓下沉。  
是普通的，平凡无奇的夕照景色。  
光之战士想到，他已经很久没看见这样一种夕阳了，温暖美丽的光辉近在咫尺，灰尘在光线中轻扬，而芝诺斯不在。  
在思考这是什么情况之前，他摸了一把自己的眼睛，突然伸出手，扑进奥尔什方的怀里。  
精灵抚摸他后背的蝴蝶骨，手掌下的肌肉像被雨水打湿的小鸟的翅膀，轻轻颤动。  
有温热的水滴落在肩膀上。  
奥尔什方又在想这个问题：在他看不见的地方，他的光遭受过些什么。  
精灵眼帘垂下来，表情隐入阴影当中。他的阳物仍然深入光之战士的体内，不可忽视的存在感强得简直是和里面的内脏抢占位置。他的手掌在轻柔抚摸光之战士的背的动作，却不带丝毫情欲，只是爱意缠绵。  
“我说过，从今以后我会寸步不离的在你身旁守护你。”他如许下誓言般认真说道：“以后我会永远在你身旁，除了我之外，没有人可以触碰你。”  
“......说什么傻话。”光之战士笑了一声，他话音里柔软的哭音很快就消失了，再次是明朗的男子声线。仿佛他之前的软弱只是错觉。  
“......拔出去吧，奥尔什方阁下，我时间很宝贵的，要去做正事了。”  
奥尔什方在他赤裸后背的手滑下臀瓣，接着用力把臀肉往自己胯下按下去，力道之大，使得光之战士在那瞬间瞳仁上翻，白嫩的屁股留下红色指印的时候，他早已备受煎熬的前端终于淌出了些尿液。  
“你......！”  
“既然如此，我要求你带上我。”  
精灵在激动起来的男人耳边吹了口气，让他骨头酥软，不得不暂时安分下来。  
“正好，我在想象你走不了路，我抱着你的样子。那样我还可以一路上一直感受你衣服里的肌肉，看你衣领里面性感的胸肌......简直太棒了。”  
这是威胁。  
光之战士很习惯这种带有侵略性的性欲的胁迫，所以立即反应过来。他不敢相信，忍不住反复端详挚友的表情，他从来没想过自己会有一天被这个精灵威胁。  
你究竟......  
他把疑惑放在心里。奥尔什方才回来不到两日，有些错乱或许是正常的，就算要质问，他也该去找海德林。  
他不希望这件事出问题......他已经付出太巨大的代价了。  
*  
他们两个人早上从巨龙首出发，抵达伊修加德圣座时已经是次日的深夜。本来他们不用在路上耗费这么多的时间，但是，当埃马内兰听奥尔什方说光之战士胃痛得厉害，需要被一路陪护后，立即给他们准备了一只健硕的大红陆行鸟。大鸟脚步沉稳，但也难免摇晃，光之战士满肚子复生死者的精水，一路上被刺激得高潮不断，甚至差点尿出来。他的挚友见这情况，很自然地解下腰带，插进去给他“按摩”。  
把积压的欲望发泄出来是好事，但精灵的精液留在肚子里却造成了恶性循环。到了最糟糕的黄昏时分，光之战士已经快被在自己体内肉棒抽插不休的噗哧声弄疯了。幸好奥尔什方能切断他和芝诺斯那边的连结，可是在连结被切断前的数秒，他脑子几乎要炸开，他注意到自己在哭喊着，像傻子一样流口水，下体还喷出尿来。可是他无能为力。  
一路上的欲望沉沦耗费了许多时间，他最后根本无法用自己的双腿走过大审门。进到城里后，奥尔什方把他藏在自己的白布斗篷里，横抱着他，走到忘忧骑士亭开房。  
旅店的老板破天荒的表示要收乍看上去明显是个冒险者的奥尔什方住宿费用。男人在半昏迷间听见他们说话，在忍受着体内沉甸甸的精液刺激的同时，心里疑惑。直到老板在谈话间偷偷给他塞了条纸条，他低头快速看了一眼，见上头写着：“要是被挟持，就揉成团扔到楼梯上”，这才明白过来。  
伊修加德近年来治安好了不少，但毕竟在经历变革，再怎么说，也只是从人间地狱变成普通的犯罪率高。九霄云舍的老板也是从人间地狱修炼上来的，看见他微微颤抖着的样子，立即警惕起来。  
光之战士一时不知道该怎么去想好。他当然不是被挟持，奥尔什方可是他最在乎的挚友。只是，在某方面来说，把他折腾成这样的是奥尔什方，他现在也的确不可能逃离奥尔什方身边。  
这算什么呢，他觉得这个世界真是复杂得要命。  
接下来从晚上到白天，光之战士也过得很艰难。主要是他一直设法把体内的精水清理掉，但精灵却一直设法给他灌更多进去。他心想要是他在正常状态，真的端起架子严词拒绝，他相信奥尔什方也不会勉强他。可是......他现在恨加雷马和芝诺斯恨得咬牙切齿......他这个被改造过的身体一被撩拨就要发情，一有东西插进去，他的腰就别想直起来了。甬道里分泌出来的汁液能流满他整条腿，尤其是被插得久了之后，奥尔什方把手指拔出去一会儿他都要发疯，哪里还拒绝得了性器的侵入。  
他早已经被改造成一具淫器，快感随时能烧到脑子，在性爱中几乎是个白痴。他晚上又被操弄了一夜，到太阳出来后，甚至不能自己进食。早餐送来时，精灵给他把面包切碎，涂上奶油，一口一口的喂他。一顿饭他吃得很慢，最后喝的牛奶和口水一起流下下巴。精灵看愣住了，他喉结滑动，咽下好几次口水，低头亲吻他。  
“你真棒......你的肉体无论哪里都如此美妙！”他叹息道：“我期待有一天能把我的性器放进你的双唇里面，让你吞下我的精液，那些东西都会流进你的胃里。光是想象，我的心脏就像发了狂一样激烈跳动。”  
快到用午膳的时间，光之战士才在无尽欲海里浮出头来。精灵把他放在床上，说要出门给他买一些熟食。那时候他几乎是呆傻的，所以精灵很放心......待不住撩拨他的挚友离开一会儿后，他涣散的目光慢慢聚焦。他想起他一直被奥尔什方强健的雄躯压在身下，以及昨夜和今早，奥尔什方像照料残疾的病患一样给他喂饭菜和汤。他两颊滚烫，羞耻得头皮发麻。  
这是怎么回事啊。  
　　光之战士想起几个月之前，或许是半年之前......他在前段时间一直没有清晰的时间观念......他只记得那时候自己优哉游哉地横穿沙漠，动身在赶往加雷马帝国。当时尽管面临种种复杂和危险的形势，可是他不太慌张，作为一个经验丰富的冒险者，他相信自己的能力，也相信自己能冷静面对种种变故。并且，无论是跟男人上床，被神祇囚禁起来被迫产卵，被死而复生的挚友压在身体射满肚子，这一类诡异至极的事情，从来没在他脑子里出现过。  
可是一切都接二连三的就发生了。每一次都是在他没能接受现实的时候，甚至是在他还没从上一件惨剧反应过来之前，事情就接踵而来。他去到了加雷马，经历了如过往冒险一样艰难的战斗，接着还没来得及松一口气，就眼见芝诺斯复活了，回到皇太子的身体里。他还没想好该不该去杀一个曾在他面前自刎的人，芝诺斯再次成为了神龙，他被受过精炼的神仆层层包围，为了掩护同伴撤退，他留了下来，最后寡不敌众......被俘虏后，他被变成了怪物的男人侵犯，像蜂后一类生物一样，不断和男人交合，产下了成千上万的蛮神。  
　　　他绞尽脑汁拼命逃跑，但是因为在他光之力充沛的躯体里神龙的力量不会无止境增强，只顾着奸淫他的神龙也会不具有侵略性，于是海德林不让他逃，每次都把他送回去，强迫他用身体封印神龙。他和海德林做了交易，借由分身暂时摆脱了芝诺斯，只是在光之力薄弱的黄昏会躲不掉神的欲念。现在他发现奥尔什方能动手干扰神龙的神力保护他，然后，他不知怎么的又跟奥尔什方做了许多次，他的挚友才刚复活了三日。  
为什么会这样呢，光之战士消化不了这段日子一切的变故。在浴室里咬牙把手指伸进后穴，把里面大量精液引出来后，他看着一手的糜白，大脑里面也是空白一片。  
只能继续什么都不去想了。他咬着下唇给奥尔什方写了张纸条，就按原计划离开旅馆，去附近的神殿骑士团总部找艾默里克。他是翻浴室的窗跑走的，因为担心出门会遇到正好回来的奥尔什方。他不愿意去想自己为什么担心这个。  
神殿骑士团总部矗立在这三教九流汇聚的地方，而艾默里克却是在砥柱层长大的前教皇私生子。说起来奥尔什方也是个私生子，在云雾街拥有势力的那个少女也是私生子，毕竟连应当最虔诚禁欲的教皇都私下和情妇纠缠。光之战士走进总部大门时，想起他以前经常感慨，这座庄严肃穆的圣城底下，究竟有多少隐秘而冷酷的情欲。  
他的地位和名誉非同小可，只是露个脸，昂德卢和露琪亚就愿意为他引见，他本想着艾默里克如今肯定比以前更加政务繁忙，甚至做好了等到夜晚的准备，不料对方却为他延后了许多事宜，让他快点进去办公室。  
“没关系的，我会安排妥当，再说我的属下们也不是无用之人。”  
　　　俊美得有女性化的魅惑的黑发精灵走过来给他开门，光之战士看着他的脸，发现自己空前紧张。  
他过了一会儿才想明白，这不光是因为他将给艾默里克带来的工作，也因为他体内被奥尔什方操弄太久了，现在空虚了一阵子，他腿间竟然有水液流出来。  
居然在这种时候发情......  
光之战士感到痛苦，他努力不在脸上露出情欲，冷静对艾默里克说了近来发生的所有事情。  
不过他隐去了所有淫乱的内容，因为实在是拉不下脸来......他只说芝诺斯是囚禁了他，利用他体内的光之力制造蛮神幼子。而复活后的奥尔什方似乎拥有一定的对抗芝诺斯的能力。  
艾默里克在听他这一番话时，蔚蓝的眼睛几次睁圆，他把手指放在下颌前，带着探究意味的幽蓝目光让光之战士心慌了好几回。  
“我大致上......是了解情况了。”待光之战士说完后，他体贴地给男人倒了杯红茶。在男人润喉时，这黑发精灵用令人安心的稳重声线说道：“我很感激你带回奥尔什方阁下，本来应该是这样的。但要是你为此付出太大代价，我恐怕会无法夸奖你的行为，你对我而言也非常重要。”  
“不用在意我，我自己有安排。”光之战士耸耸肩，说话让他体内的情欲消退了不少，他立即恢复成一副油盐不进的老道冒险者模样。  
“现在重要的是奥尔什方。整个伊修加德都知道他作为英雄死去了，我想要为他重新争取到尘世的地位。”  
“既然他作为英雄离去，就可以作为圣灵归来。”  
艾默里克温柔的看着一脸茫然的光之战士，有条不紊的解释道：“伊修加德人狂热崇拜战争女神哈罗妮，相信英雄能去到哈罗妮身旁，被她注目。如今加雷马异动，早有报告说有人在那边看见满天巨龙和诡异的不死军团，现下四处是流言蜚语。邪恶降世之时，宣称女神派下一位圣骑士来保卫伊修加德，这样的事情能鼓舞士气。所以只要晚些你让奥尔什方阁下过来，我带他一起去和教会交涉一下就好。教会也需要一个重振声誉的机会，他们不会拒绝的。在平民那边，我确信那位“长耳”希尔达会帮忙。她一直很尊敬奥尔什方阁下。”  
光之战士心里仍然在吃惊，他没想到艾默里克反应这么快，仿佛什么事情都为难不了他。  
光之战士道：“我相信你和希尔达会保护好他......”  
“只是，还有一件事。”艾默里克淡淡一笑，“听你的说法，奥尔什方阁下在一开始没有‘克制芝诺斯神力’的本事，不然你们不会在巨龙首多耽搁一天。请问他是不是和芝诺斯一样，可以汲取你体内的光之力，再将之转化为自身的力量？”  
“......”光之战士嘴巴发干，他露出深思的表情，道：“或许是如此。”  
“利用这一点或许可以对付芝诺斯也说不定。能告诉我更多细节吗？“  
“......我想，事情一步一步来会更好。”光之战士艰难道：“我们先来办好奥尔什方的事情吧。先让少部分人知道他的存在，再慢慢扩大这件事，最后让大家自然的接受他。”  
“是应该这样做。”艾默里克颔首。  
他们两人一直商量执行的方法，直到天色变深，光之战士看了眼窗外，连忙告辞。艾默里克送他出神殿骑士团总部的大门，今日的晚霞美丽动人，他出门时抬头看了眼天空，低头见走在前头的光之战士脚步有些僵硬地向广场中央一个正注视着这边的白袍骑士走去。  
骑士用兜帽遮挡了容颜，不过真实身份实在好猜。艾默里克带着笑对他点头示意。他注意到，骑士的目光从光之战士身上移开，落在他的脸上。  
那目光对艾默里克来说非常陌生。冰冷，警戒，探究，而且，含有敌意。  
艾默里克脸上不动声色。他其实不惊讶：一个从另一个世界归来的亡者，大多时候即使是亲子也必须小心提防。何况光之战士跟他说明时的含糊其辞，早已让他警觉起来。  
但是光之战士不会不知道自己触发了禁忌，这个人类在旅途中亲眼目睹过强求死者复生酿成的惨剧。  
即便如此他仍然做出了选择。艾默里克明白事情不会简单，所以他也没简单的告诫了事。  
他回想着光之战士这天的异状，在分析的时候，感到身体发热。  
有点糟糕......艾欧泽亚的大英雄自己或许没察觉到，他这个矮小又勇猛的人类脸颊微红的样子，实在非常可爱。  
今晚回去必须重新安排时间表了......  
艾默里克有点无奈的想着，在两人走进忘忧骑士亭后，悄悄跟上去。  
*  
光之战士想不明白为什么他的手在发抖。  
多数冒险者有特别灵敏的第六感，他也一直笃信直觉。在和艾默里克走出门时，他一看见广场中央站着的白袍骑士，手就发起抖来。然而这莫名其妙，那是他的挚友。  
奥尔什方也和往常无异，他知道随着夕照的光辉开始在天际闪耀，光之战士就开始站不住了。他不动声息的搀扶他回旅馆，房门一在后面关上，光之战士就跪倒下去。  
人类在地上难耐得打滚，没有了力气后就只是痉挛着，眼睛里溢出盛满的泪水，目光散乱，手脚一抽一抽，口水在嘴角流下。  
奥尔什方注视着这一幕。  
他的光正被另外一个男人享用着的样子。  
他可以很轻松的结束光之战士的痛苦。他想了一下，把光之战士抱起来，放到桌子上，挺身操了进去。  
这个旅馆一看上去隔音就不会很好，夕照给窗棂镀了一层金。他的光身边的以太折叠扭曲，出现复数光影异象。他看见了，却故意比昨日慢了一些动手，他数着时间，过了好一会儿才去触碰那痛苦的灵魂。他其实无意借助远方恶魔的力量惩罚他的光，这样做让他十分愧疚。  
等到光之战士终于感觉不到体内律动的产卵器时，他已经哭叫得嗓子都快哑了。和昨日一样，他蓝发的挚友又在他身上抽动了整夜。不同的是第二天天一亮，奥尔什方就神清气爽的起床。他亲吻光之战士的额头，脸颊，嘴唇和两腿间软绵绵的阴茎。他亲吻那隐秘处的蕈头，那东西在精灵眼里实在是小巧玲珑。  
“真是好棒！你这里真是太漂亮了，很青涩的样子，是一直没有怎么用过吗？”他说出让光之战士窘迫的赞美：“你好好躺着等我回来，我很想品尝你的东西......一直含到晚上好吗？”  
那样对普通人类来说可能会死吧。  
尽管这么想，光之战士还是乖乖躺下了。他没有其他选择，因为奥尔什方说完这话就把一个弹动的魔导装置塞进他体内。  
这魔导装置表面凹凸不平，尺寸虽然比光之战士遇到过的所有真家伙都好对付，却也是精灵适用的尺寸。对人类而言明显太大了。这多半是昨日他在和艾默里克谈事情时，四处寻找他的奥尔什方在哪个可疑的地方弄到的。  
云雾街不缺这种下三滥的玩意，它差点把光之战士折磨得疯掉。表面凸起持续蹂躏肠道里两位数的敏感点，内镶的水晶令它不知疲倦。  
直到下午奥尔什方给他带了食物回来，这玩意也没被拿出来。精灵让他吃一些东西恢复体力，然后就真的跪下来含着了他的阴茎，一直吞吐舔舐着，直到傍晚再次到来。  
光之战士前后被如此刺激，不要说精液，已经连尿都射不出来了。他无法抗拒，被快感折磨得要疯掉，只能流着眼泪口水发抖。  
*  
伊修加德本应该是一座神圣的城市。在这里住了一个月之后，光之战士常感觉到头疼。他在想这座城市里怎么什么荒唐的事情都能发生。他整天埋怨自己只会屈服于欲望的身体埋怨得烦躁了，开始试图迁怒城市的风水。  
自从一个月前见过了艾默里克，他没再看见除了奥尔什方之外的任何一个人。他先是被安置在九霄云舍里，被屁股里永远跳动不休——大概是打算要弹跳到世界终结之日的小玩具折磨，每日沉浸在快感里。后来他被抱去了砥柱层一栋房子。房子很僻静，装潢不新不旧，带有花园，但是他从来只能透过窗去看。奥尔什方经常出门，回来时会抱着他，给他喂食，洗澡，汇报一天的行程，然后他们在床上做爱，直到第二天。他总会在早上习以为常的感觉到魔导装置再次塞住了他被灌满刺激性精液的甬道。  
光之战士痛恨自己像个重病患一样离不开床，还很可耻的合不上总是发抖的双腿，连吃喝拉撒都被照料。他隐约察觉到，奥尔什方其实是利用他对快感束手无策这点来控制他，把他软禁起来。他怎么也想不明白缘由。让他费解的事情近来太多，他都快放弃思考了，只想着总之先摆脱现在凄惨的状况。  
然而这个魔导装置很不好解除。体内永远持续的快感如附骨之蛆，他无力抵抗，手脚发软，根本没法拔出被塞在体内深处的东西。  
而且他还老被奥尔什方的汇报分心。精灵骑士主动去找了艾默里克，艾默里克原本打算先让他和教会合作，稳固地位后，再慢慢控制一些依然相信教会的有影响力的人，从而层层推进。  
但是奥尔什方坚持加快进程。  
在他们的房子里，每当傍晚门被推开，归来的蓝发精灵会在解下自己的铠甲前细心地给难以行动的他换衣服，擦身，在他们之间，时光总是安祥和平。但是在精灵娓娓道来的述说里，光之战士才知道加雷马已经再度开始侵略扩张，而这次的战争要比它之前的攻势迅猛得多。东方奥萨德大陆再度落入加雷马之手，飞燕带着子民到草原和敖龙族诸部落抱团负隅顽抗，艰难抵挡只会服从命令前进杀戮的行尸走肉军团。在艾欧泽亚这边，各处大陆边缘的海岸线也有异常的军队自海中走出来，各国各城邦高度警戒，看见表情僵硬的黑衣人军团格杀勿论，许多地方已经混战成一团。  
虽然暂时几座主城没有失守的危险，但是加雷马还拥有无数怪龙。它们在战场的天空上飞舞时，地面漆黑一片，伸手不见五指。任何人都知道它们一旦加入战局所有人就都完了，可是它们一直没有动手，似乎在等待着什么。这般折腾着，像是猫玩耗子。  
帝国这次的侵略战争明显风格大变，远东之国和艾欧泽亚诸国都闻到极不祥的味道。人们不断讨论着末日论，灵灾再临等等话题。  
在这种情形之下，奥尔什方的复生就像是一道曙光。在见证过不怕水火，神情麻木的恐怖军团和总是如蝗虫过境一样密集的怪异群龙后，人们已经不抗拒所有异常事件了。尤其是伊修加德人，他们重拾起对宗教的狂热，把奥尔什方视为“天使”，“圣者”，“神的圣骑士”。当奥尔什方成功取得了几次战役的胜利，绝望的国家起码有大半陷入了狂喜之中。  
一个归来的亡者得到如此之多的信徒，真是了不起的事情。光之战士希望他能单纯地这样想，单纯地为他的挚友受万众簇拥而高兴。  
可是他越来越觉得古怪了。心底升腾起来的恐惧稍微减弱了每时每刻折磨他的快感。他得以有了一些清醒的时间。他在这些难得时间里呼唤海德林，一次又一次，却从来没有回应。  
他更加不安......芝诺斯的力量已经足以吞噬这个世界，奥尔什方也顺利复活并取到了世俗的地位，按照他和海德林的交易，他该被海德林送回芝诺斯那里了。他不敢想象芝诺斯发现被愚弄后会怎样狂怒，但那些发泄都只会冲着他而来。芝诺斯的精力集中在他身上时，神仆军团会变得虚弱，没有了指挥的群龙也会回巢。总有一日，芝诺斯会和这个世界以及所有旧神对上，但那会在神的时间尺度之后，不管结局怎么样，他在乎的人们都能安度完这一生。照现在的形势，待到那时，在世人眼里，奥尔什方也会成为真正的逼退邪恶的“神的圣骑士”吧。  
而“光之战士”逐渐不会再被人提起。这是没办法的事。在落入芝诺斯手中的那天，他的人生就结束了，在决定和海德林做交易后，他也卖掉了自己的灵魂。他将坠入永恒的深渊下，永世遭受神明吞食之苦。这一切将会换来他尊敬和挚爱的骑士能再度沐浴太阳的光辉。他觉得还是值得的。  
可现在是什么情况呢。为什么海德林不再回应他？光之战士仔细想了一下，心急起来，他注意到事情一直有不对劲的地方：奥尔什方莫名有抵抗芝诺斯的能力；他现在竟然挚友被关在房子里，尽管很幸运的已经很久不用看见芝诺斯的脸了，可是海德林也不再回应他......  
他咬住下唇，在这段日子里，他没再挥舞过战斧，整个人软绵绵的，简直是个废人。沉浸在挚友复活的幸福里，他也不愿去想多余的事情。  
　　没想到最后竟然迎来了这样的一天。  
他叹口气，脑子仍然被快感烧得迷糊，他想到自己一开始就弄错了一件事。他没必要一直费尽功夫想把体内那淫邪玩意拔出来的，这东西对他来说虽然比任何枷锁都好用，但毕竟不是真的枷锁。有更好的办法。  
这里毕竟是直接从没落贵族手里买入的房子，各种小物件不会少，光之战士在屋子里搜索，他一路几乎是在爬，双腿间总是湿漉漉的，连续不断的高潮持续夺走体力。他下定决心，红着眼睛翻箱倒柜，最后总算在衣柜下找到一把生锈的拆信刀。他顾不上太多，直接把刀扎进自己的左手里。  
疼痛让他猛然从快感中争得一些清明。他又捅了一刀，手掌都被捅穿了，血流满了一地，这下子他总算不再高潮了。  
他按着左手的伤口，伊修加德空气总是寒冷，所以他不太担心止血的问题。他动身出门，门很容易的被推开了。外面浓雾弥漫，街上空无一人，现在或许是清晨，或许不是。他跌跌撞撞走到终卫要塞，找到那里的以太水晶，传送往神殿骑士团。  
*  
艾默里克在给瘫在椅子上的男人的手绑上最后一段绷带，他在末端把多余的纱布打成一个蝴蝶结时，他的指尖在颤抖着。尽管脸上还是温文尔雅，语气却因攻心的怒火变冷：“我要是奥尔什方阁下，就帮你把手脚都卸下来。”  
光之战士怵了一下，这话让他心惊胆颤。他想艾默里克一定是不清楚奥尔什方对他做了什么。  
可是那算是做了什么呢？他又困惑起来。感情上他无论如何也不愿把任何不好的想法用在那精灵骑士身上。  
他抬起去看艾默里克的脸，见艾默里克也在凝视着他。那若有所思的蓝眼睛在等待着他开口说话。他低下头，咬紧下唇。  
他对自己会麻烦到这个肯定已经站在风暴眼中心的友人心怀愧疚。本来他是万万不愿意走到这个地步的，可是实在别无他法，他必须要恢复正常行动的能力。现在左手的剧痛已经消退了些许，他的内裤又湿透了，他股间痒痒的，那些液体快要渗透出裤子，他不得不立即站起来。  
......唉，总之什么都不要去想。  
光之战士艰难地挤出一句话来：“艾默里克，你认识擅长处理那种......嵌入人体的复杂机械的人吗？”  
他头皮发麻，不知道要是艾默里克追问下去该怎么样回答。他没料到艾默里克没有追问，而是对他说：“没关系的，我来就好了。过来趴到桌子上，脱下裤子。”  
艾默里克敲一下办公桌，泰然道：“我猜想那种机器不可能特别复杂，奥尔什方阁下也不会把伤人的东西用在你身体里面。”  
光之战士则无法泰然处之了。他甚至后退了一步，艾默里克见他一脸看见鬼的表情，叹了一口气。  
“抱歉，既然你在伊修加德，我必须要知道你过得怎么样。”  
“......那，那个，不是.....”  
光之战士脸涨得通红，他想要辩解，可是能辩解些什么呢。于是他支支吾吾，说不出流畅的话来。  
艾默里克见他大受打击，一时是不会乖乖光屁股趴下来的了，便绕开话题，道：“说起来，我很想知道，你眼中的奥尔什方阁下是怎么样的？”  
总长的私人接见室门窗紧闭着，窗外白雾弥漫，不见天日。光之战士衣服里全是汗，体内是律动的机器和总是摇晃着的话题里的精灵的精液。快感一阵一阵的涌进大脑，他只好把双手背到身后，偷偷掐左手纱布下的伤口造成剧痛维持清醒。接着，艾默里克的话让他停下了动作。  
“奥尔什方阁下回来以后，被几乎所有不熟悉他的人视为女神赐予的救世圣骑士。但是对熟悉他的人而言，他看起来很疏离人世。这么久以来他只到福尔唐府上去过一次，福尔唐伯爵在和他见过面之后，一直心事重重，但对心底的忧虑闭口不言，连他的长子都无从得知他们之间谈话的内容。他的旧部也难以接近他......”  
“如今形势严峻，他有些太忙了吧。”  
　　　光之战士打断艾默里克的这番话，严肃道：“他在我眼里是最珍贵的挚友，是高洁的骑士，毋庸置疑。”  
“把你关在不见天日的房间里，在你体内放入卑鄙的性爱道具，整日整夜的享用你。即使这样你也觉得没有不对劲的地方吗？”  
“.....”光之战士一时说不出话来，他陷入了极大的混乱和头疼，艾默里克说的这些话让他害怕，而他不清楚自己究竟在害怕些什么。  
艾默里克看他大受打击的样子，心生怜爱，他伸手去抚摸人类那头凌乱的短发。  
他想到一切都将在今日终结，不由得有些寂寞。  
“他没有把我关起来......”男人嗫嚅着，仍然想要逃避现实。他用右手抹一把脸，坚持道：“你一定弄错了些什么......”  
艾默里克摇了摇头。他像是转开话题似的问道：“你来我这里，一路上有看见其他人吗？”  
“我没注意去看.....”  
“是没有注意去看，还是完全没有？”  
男人表情僵硬起来，他思索了一会，问道：“你是什么意思？”  
“奥尔什方阁下之所以被诸国的人民狂热崇拜，是因为他看来是目前唯一能和芝诺斯抗衡的存在。”艾默里克说道：“明明连身为光之使徒，打倒了众多蛮神的你也无法和芝诺斯抗衡，他却做到了。他的军队在战场上无往不利，群龙在天际环绕着他飞翔，却不敢接近。他收复一个又一个失地，向帝国远征而去，直到芝诺斯本人亲征以前，没有什么能阻碍他的脚步。即便如此......他却仍然能每日在傍晚前回到那栋房子里，趴到你身上。”  
光之战士愕然，随即脸色大变。  
“一切都......发展得非常快。”艾默里克看向窗外不散的浓雾，“没过几个月，他就得到这个世界上绝大多数人的崇拜，于是他们都热切渴望加入他麾下，他们一去就不再回来，一个一个的国家和城邦沦为空城，而成为士兵的那些人，原本可能连离开主城附近都要雇佣保镖，但是到了战场，他们却能对付芝诺斯如鬼魅般的黑衣使徒。他们不怕痛苦，不用进食，皮肤如金石刀枪不入。”  
“艾默里克.....”光之战士说道：“我希望你说的是假话，或者你能告诉我我猜错了，不然我万死不能谢罪。”  
“我不会对你说谎，而且你没有猜错，也没有做错。”艾默里克温和道：“是海德林利用了你的愿望。既然它对付不了神龙，它自然很乐意利用两个新生蛮神的互相残杀。某方面来说，它当初也是如此利用你来对付蛮族召唤的神祇，这可能是所谓世界的宿命吧。它也只是一如既往。”  
他美丽的蓝色眼睛里暗潮涌动，光之战士看着不禁心惊。  
光之战士无法想象艾默里克一直是怎么样的心情。伊修加德的重建快要完成，正处于充满希望的改革期，然而世界却在这时陷入了两个蛮神相争的阴影下。要真如他所言，那么世界上大多数的人都已经被精炼完成.....  
“总而言之，我先来帮你把那东西取出来。”黑发的精灵转过头对他温柔微笑，眼里看不见忧愁，又伸手抚摸他的短发，那样子倒像是心疼他受到如此惊吓，想要抚慰他。  
“不会很难受的，先趴到桌子上去吧。”  
*  
光之战士终于伏到了桌子上，他的样子看起来有点呆滞，艾默里克心里很清楚，当一个人大受打击，茫然失措时，控制他会非常简单。  
他解开男人的腰带，看见男人腿间已经湿透了，那小穴微张着，有着诱人的粉嫩。  
那是不知道被奥尔什方和芝诺斯的精液灌溉过多少次的地方。艾默里克心想。他摸上男人的肚子，把手指插入穴口里，找到了里面的那根仿阳物形状制造的机器。即使只摸到一部分，他也察觉到是狰狞的形状，还陷入了很深的地方。  
蛮神总有点凶残的本性。  
何况.....艾默里克看着男人捂着脸开始在桌子上颤抖，耳根红透了的模样，心想......何况，无论是谁都会想蹂躏这个可爱的人类吧。  
他伸手去拉起男人包扎了绷带的手臂，开始轻轻亲吻绷带边缘的皮肤  
“方才你对我说，在你眼里奥尔什方阁下是一位圣洁的骑士。”他看见男人的身体绷紧了，继续着亲吻。“但是在我眼里，你才是那个圣洁的人。我不会去信奉复生的奥尔什方阁下，或许是因为我早已经是你的信徒也说不定......”  
他深入男人后穴的几根手指用力抠挖，猛地把里面整根粗壮的假阳具挤压着男人的众多敏感点抽了出来。男人身体一阵激烈抽搐，后穴喷出一大股混有白浊的透明水液。这可真令人惊叹，艾默里克不禁着迷了。这肯定是那个芝诺斯的手笔。他第一次这么喜爱加雷马的科技。  
他把手指插回去，用力抽插几次，直到一股股浓精开始从小穴里流出。他拉开小穴的穴口，又把男人的屁股朝自己拉近了一些，让奥尔什方的精水能顺利排出。  
男人的呻吟已经混着哭音了。艾默里克不清楚他的身体已经被调教到哪种地步。这个人类经历过的两个蛮神......可能用的方法不一样，但无论是哪个都不会在性事上让他轻松吧。  
“是同级别的超位的神明就罢了，要是让他察觉到你身体里有我的精液，他一定会非常不安。”艾默里克翻过男人的脸，看见男人满脸泪水和汗水，正翻着白眼，已经快要昏厥过去了。  
“可以让我进到你身体里去吗？要是能进去，对我而言会是一种神圣的祝福，我一定会因此升上旧教典里记载的天国吧。”  
艾默里克知道男人会被快感囚禁，就算这时候他直接插进去射精，也不会被制止。  
但他还是想多说一些话。或许只是为了胸口这让人疼痛的爱意，于是只想对他一直渴求着，憧憬着的光之战士再多说一些话而已。  
男人已经失去理智了，听见关键词，呆滞地重复道：“......进去......插进去......”  
“我可爱的圣人啊。”艾默里克的黑发埋到男人的脖子里，亲吻那熟透的耳尖。“感激不尽。”  
黑发的精灵解开腰带，直接刺进男人体内最深的地方。  
*  
这个世界四处都是浓雾弥漫。  
光之战士摇摇晃晃地在雪地上往前走去，裤子里的精液正往脚踝关节流下。他头痛欲裂，他又糊里糊涂的被一个友人插入了，真不知道这见鬼的人生还能怎么样。  
要不是艾默里克让他高潮几次后就停下，他大概会一直乖乖地被操弄到世界终结之时，但是肚子里已经被灌满了精液。这具身体就是这么令人绝望。他清醒过来以后差点摔到地上，艾默里克看起来倒是非常高兴，要不是他激烈抗拒，这位总长大人还打算侍奉他入浴清洗。  
“你离开了那房子，奥尔什方阁下肯定立即发现了，他直到现在还没回来，只可能是和芝诺斯的战斗绊住了他。”总是胸有成竹的黑发精灵道：“但是，他肯定会立即回来找你，芝诺斯必然也会跟来。你可以待在我这里稍等一阵子......我这里有一些点心和饮料，既然这里注定会成为他们最后的战场，先吃一些东西暖一下身子怎么样。”  
“是我在的地方会成为战场。”光之战士深深叹气。“我必须要离开伊修加德，越远越好。”  
于是他出发了，现在他已经走到了哪里呢。光之战士试着回想他当初是从哪边的城门出去的，发现想不起来。  
冲击性的事情太多了，出门之后肚子里热乎乎的满是艾默里克的精水，从广场走到大街，不见一个行人，也找不到守门和巡逻的神殿骑士，他回头冲进忘忧骑士亭，看见酒馆里面也是空无一人，连当初给他塞纸条的旅馆老板都不知去向。走出后门去到云雾街，终于看见一些孩童还在那里玩着雪。他想要向他们打听这座城市的情况，却见孩子们的双目无神，无论被问什么都只会喃喃道：“奥尔什方大人......”  
光之战士今日实在没法不魂不守舍。  
精液流进鞋子里了，在鞋子里逐渐结成了冰，他体内的精液还有很多，被冻住的双腿是注定不能走多远的。他跪到地上，接着又向前扑去。额头和鼻尖被地上的冰冻得发红，可是他不想起来。他迷迷糊糊的想不如就这么冻死算了。他不知道该怎么办了。  
然后他听见了脚步声。  
他还是不想动，就算是敌人，是怪物，他也会任由自己被杀死。但他知道不是，因为对方在他身前屈膝跪下了。  
光是听铁靴和冰面碰撞的声音他就知道来人是谁。他太熟悉这个声音了。他想起在伊修加德那栋总是僻静过头的房子里，他总是先听见这个声音，然后那个精灵把头埋在他的腿间，温柔吞吐他的阳物。  
他感到头发被触碰了，他和艾默里克一样，也喜欢摸他的头发。  
“快起来吧，我给你暖暖身子。”那个人道：“你销魂的肉体上都是别的男人的味道，虽然这样也让我心潮澎湃，但你是时候彻底变成我的了。”  
光之战士撑起上半身，暗沉的眼睛看向这个精灵。  
他仍然穿着那身他送的骑士铠甲，看上去那么的洁净无尘。  
“芝诺斯要来了。”光之战士轻声道：“我已经听见他的幼子们在天边吼叫。你们争斗了这么久仍然不分胜负，人类却已经遭了大殃，差不多够了吧。”  
奥尔什方露出微笑。  
“你说得对，差不多该够了。”随后他神情又严峻起来。“可惜的是，我们之中无论是哪一个都不会善罢甘休。”  
“我该去死吗？”光之战士耸肩。“我到现在有时候都觉得，我其实是在做一场梦，我曾经以为是噩梦，然后变成了美梦，最后又变了回去，还更加可怕了。”  
“那么，就请当作是一场美梦吧。”精灵伸手，一点点白光在他指间扩散开去，渐渐变成一个白色护罩似的东西，把两人笼在里面。  
“尽管我不能让你给我生孩子，但是，或许因为我生前最强烈的心愿是想要保护你，在这方面，我对芝诺斯有优势。”  
白色的护罩突然散发出一阵炫目的光芒，四周传来沉闷的破裂声，光之战士隐约想明白了是怎么一回事。他看见周围雪原的景色在一瞬间扭曲了千万次，他放弃挣扎，闭上眼睛，任由身边的空间从世界割裂，从时空的夹缝掉落出去，飘向不知尽头在何处的宇宙虚空。  
* * *  
膝下的冰不知道何时融化成了水。  
光之战士睁开眼睛，看见美丽的碧空，周围的建筑物熟悉得近乎虚幻。不对，这就是虚幻吧。他心想，还是他还没疯掉，他是永远不会再回到巨龙首的了。  
“这里甚至一点也不冷。”他叹息道：“不过也好，在梦境里，我至少不会太快疯掉。还是其实我早已经疯掉了？”  
“我不想让你冷着，等我们到屋子里再让雪下起来吧。”  
奥尔什方把他搀扶起来，光之战士整个人虚浮得如游魂野鬼，当他们踏进有温暖炉火的大堂后，身后立即风雪狂舞。  
奥尔什方松开他去关上门，光之战士就腿软跪到地毯上。  
“你留下芝诺斯和海德林，世界大概是要毁灭了。”他的声音虚弱得仿佛能被风啸打碎。“......艾默里克......他大概是不想再忍受那样的伊修加德才故意激怒你吧。你在没有以太的虚空里不会像芝诺斯那样力量无限增长。我们只能赌他解决掉海德林之后永远找不着我们了。”  
“嗯，就赌这一次也很棒呢。”奥尔什方在他面前跪下来，伸手揉他的头发：“尽管可以理解他们的心情，但是我已经不想再看见你落入哪个男人手里了。”  
他看着光之战士迷蒙的眼神，心里一动，解开腰带，把那毛茸茸的脑袋往自己胯下按下去。  
非常顺利，男人乖巧又笨拙地含住他半勃起的肉棒。奥尔什方知道男人是已经崩溃了，恐怕无论是谁让他做什么他都会很乖。  
　　但蛮神奥尔什方还是全身滚烫，眼睛发红。因为太过感动，他的眼眶甚至有些湿润。  
这个宇宙恐怖无垠，神的战争亦是难以休止，在之后至少以万年为单位的时间里，现在他感受到的这温热湿润，会是只属于他的天堂。  
或许在遥远未来的一日芝诺斯会突然出现，夺走他的光芒，又或许会有其他转机，无论如何，他现在只想将其他一切搁置不理，只是注视着这个可爱的男人，认真思考应该把正在体内汹涌的欲望喷洒到他肉体的哪个部位上。  
——fin——


End file.
